Historias de navidad
by Pami Li
Summary: Drabbles. Cuando llega la Navidad aparecen también una serie de sorpresas, alegrías y misterios. ¿Colores, envolturas, nieve, estrellas, sorpresas y amor? ¿Qué será hoy? Drarry.
1. Envoltura

**Historias de navidad**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Envoltura  
**

Harry no podía evitar seguir sus movimientos con aquella mirada hambrienta: fuera o viniera, frunciera el ceño o estuviera gritándole a los elfos que atendían la mansión, era todo un despliegue de erotismo que disfrutaba.  
Sobre todo cuando dirigía aquella mirada gris hacia él y le guiñaba un ojo que contenía mil promesas.

Vestido con una túnica negra, Draco era la sensualidad andante aquella noche. Sabía que sería una pequeña fiesta que su dragón había decidido dar.  
Aunque lo único que Harry esperaba era el término de esta para poder quitarle esa envoltura costosa y derretirlo a base de besos.

* * *

¡Feliz navidad a todos!  
Sobre todo a los fans del Drarry como yo :D!

He escrito once (?) mini-drabbles de 100 o 200 palabras todos drarry con mucho cariño, inspirándome en que de alguna forma doy un poco más de ellos así como autoras me han dado a mí con sus magníficas historias. Subiré uno diario hasta que se terminen (si no es que me secuestra mi familia, claro).

Espero les gusten.  
Dedicados a Anya, Lidia y Watanuki Kihimiro, a quienes he llevado al camino del amor por el drarry.  
Y gracias a Sandra por betearlos aunque le haya generado un trauma.

¿Reviews?


	2. A los pies de un árbol de navidad

**Historias de navidad**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**A los pies de un árbol de navidad  
**  
Mordió su cuello con fuerza y lo escuchó gemir en respuesta, su mano serpenteó a lo largo de la pierna antes de sostenerla mejor y acomodarse sobre Harry.  
Dejó un reguero de besos desde el cuello hasta la boca, pasando hábilmente por la manzana de Adán, mordiéndola y lamiéndola un poco. Sintió claramente cuándo el moreno pasó saliva y sonrió ante eso.

Movió sus caderas hacia abajo, provocando que las erecciones se rozaran. Draco gruñó cuando Harry se arqueó en busca de más contacto.

—Draco —murmuró intentando tomar aire.

Y ahí, debajo del árbol, le hizo de nuevo el amor.

* * *

**¡Feliz navidad!  
**

¿Reviews?


	3. Estrella

**Historias de navidad**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

_Aviso: insinuación mpreg._

**Estrella  
**  
—¿A dónde vas, pequeña? —preguntó, deteniendo apenas a aquel pequeño diablito que prácticamente corría hacia el árbol.

La niña que estaba entre sus brazos levantó una ceja en claro desacuerdo ante su intervención en la travesura que planeaba. Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante ese gesto tan Malfoy.

—Estrella —aclaró su hija mientras se movía para liberarse.  
—Creo que ella quiere poner la estrella —murmuró su esposo. Estaba recargado con elegancia en el marco de la puerta.  
—¿Eso deseas, Amelie? —le preguntó a la niña, quien ya estaba aferrada a las piernas de Draco.  
—¡Sí, estrella, papi! —gritó entre risas provocadas por el agarre de su rubio padre.

Amelie siempre prefería hacer partícipe de sus travesuras a Draco y no a él, era algún tipo de conexión. Sonrió imaginando que el pequeño niño que cargaba en esos momentos en su vientre hiciera lo mismo con él.

—Vamos entonces —dijo llamando con un _accio_ a la estrella que reposaba en una pequeña caja.

La niña la tomó entre sus manitas y ninguno de los dos padres pudo evitar derretirse ante la sonrisa que aquella nena les otorgaba, con aquel par de ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Su pequeña niña.

* * *

Lo lamento, mis padres me han tenido más atareada de lo que creí. Aquí dejo el siguiente, mañana más temprano estaré subiendo el siguiente :D**  
**

¿Reviews?


	4. Rubia nevada

**Historias de navidad**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Rubia nevada  
**  
Harry suponía que debía hacer mucho frío por los gestos que tenía Draco en ese momento. Podía observarlo en una túnica calentita, con una bufanda cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro y con un gorro que ocultaba su cabellera rubia.  
Pero él no sentía el frío.  
No podía cuando las mejillas de Draco tenían ese tono rojizo que no podía evitar relacionar con el que las cubría cuando estaban haciendo el amor.

El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba en sus brazos al rubio mientras pensaba fervientemente que en ese momento se acababa de enamorar de la nieve.

* * *

Uno más :D!  
Les recuerdo que son once.


	5. Muérdago

**Historias de navidad**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Muérdago  
**  
—Te dije que no te acercaras a los gemelos.  
—Ya te dije que yo _no_ me acerqué a ellos —gruñó el rubio mientras fulminaba con la mirada aquel pedazo de muérdago que estaba sobre su cabeza.

Frente a ellos, Ron apenas podía aguantar su risa, ganándose miradas reprobatorias de su novia quien entendía la desgracia de caer una broma de Sortilegios Weasley.  
Un sonido interrumpió la carcajada del pelirrojo y prestó atención a la escena frente a él.

—Bésame ahora, Potter. Quiero terminar con esto ya.

Cuando había notado la trampa que tenía aquel muérdago no se había separado demasiado del moreno. Debía besar a la persona más cercana a él cada vez que sonara un estúpido _'kiss me'_.  
No le molestaba besar a Harry, oh claro que no. De hecho disfrutaba ampliamente el poder tener esos labios sobre los suyos y morderlos dejando marcas de pertenencia.  
Pero no era lo mismo hacerlo solos, en su habitación, que ahí, frente a toda la pelirroja familia.

Ron comenzó a reír nuevamente ante el sonrojo de Draco, quien intentaba actuar como si no pasara nada.  
Draco, esperaba Harry, jamás se enteraría que él le había puesto el muérdago y no los gemelos.

* * *

Jo, yo amé este drabble. Fue el que más me gustó de escribir xD!


	6. Sonidos

**Historias de navidad**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Sonidos  
**  
Draco subió sus rodillas a la cama y se dejó caer sobre sus manos, quedando a cuatro sobre ésta. Aquella pose era habitual para él, no sería la primera ni la última vez. Pero no le agradaba traer un cascabel en el cuello cual gatito.  
Y así se lo hizo saber a Harry con aquella fría mirada.

—Oh vamos, tienes rasgos mininos —murmuró, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la blanca espalda, bajando lentamente—. Te estiras como uno todas las mañanas.

Harry se levantó y besó la espalda baja, sintiendo los escalofríos de su novio claramente.  
No era su culpa que Draco se sintiera tan seguro al hacer aquella apuesta, Harry solamente estaba cobrándola, ¿o no?

Se inclinó un poco más y acarició el vientre plano con su otra mano.  
Draco se removió un poco y para el chico de ojos verdes aquello era una insinuación con todas las letras. Lamió la columna vertebral y obtuvo en respuesta un gemido que había intentado ser acallado.

—Vamos, mi serpiente, ponte cómodo —susurró colocándose detrás de él y comenzando a acariciar sus nalgas. El cascabel acompañó el 'vamos Harry' que brotó automáticamente de aquellos labios. Y Harry amó el sonido.

* * *

Bueno, al final sí me iré de viaje por un día y medio. Donde voy no tienen internet así que mañana, seguramente, no podré subir nada.  
Si es así: feliz año nuevo :D! Este año fue diferente, interesante, triste y feliz para mí. Aunque, sobre todo en estos rumbos, conocí y amé el drarry y por eso soy infinitamente feliz.


	7. Ponche navideño

**Historias de navidad**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Ponche navideño  
**  
Draco quería saber qué tenía el ponche navideño de ese año. Tenía que tener algún tipo de droga muggle, una poción de amor o tal vez algún tipo de alcohol extraño.  
Porque no encontraba otra explicación razonable a lo que estaba sintiendo sin _ayuda_ de algún tipo.  
Tal vez fuera una muy mala broma de sus amigos. Eso debía de ser. O de los gemelos pobretones.

De otra forma, ¿cómo era posible que en esos momentos sintiera la necesidad de acercarse a Potter, arrancarle aquella sonrisa con los labios, arrastrarlo a un aula vacía y besarlo hasta grabarse su sabor?

* * *

El primer capítulo del año nuevo 2010 :D!


	8. Trineo

**Historias de navidad**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Trineo  
**  
—¿Y se supone que eso es divertido? —preguntó Draco con evidente sarcasmo. No le encontraba ni una pizca de gracia a lanzarse sobre esa cosa muggle, sin alguna protección y caer por la nieve.  
—Sí, lo es —afirmó Harry con una tierna sonrisa.  
—Harry… —comenzó el rubio, intentando obtener clemencia y ahorrarse la experiencia.

El moreno levantó la vista y aquella mirada verde, llena de emoción, alegría y cariño pudo con él. Draco sabía que su novio jamás había podido hacerlo de niño, y que quería disfrutarlo con él.

—Vamos entonces, Potter —gruñó, ahogando una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Perdonen la tardanza, visitas inesperadas xD!


	9. Verde

**Historias de navidad**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Verde  
**  
Existían muchas cosas por las que Draco amaba esas fechas, muy aparte de poder hacer una fiesta navideña.

Para empezar disfrutaba recibir regalos; era una forma en que su ego crecía. No importaba la cantidad, sólo la calidad. Y definitivamente los últimos tres años eso había ido en aumento.  
Debía de admitirlo, desde que tres años, y un poco más atrás, comenzará una relación con Harry, aquellas fechas eran aún mejores.

Sobre todo porque lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era un hombre moreno, de lentes y sus estúpidamente hermosas esmeraldas verdes en cuando abriera los ojos aquella navidad.


	10. La noche más larga del año

**Historias de navidad**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**La noche más larga del año  
**  
Movió sus caderas hacia delante una vez más, entrando aún más profundo en aquella estrechez que lo rodeaba.

—Joder, Draco —gruñó. Draco acababa de morder su cuello, y la mezcla entre el dolor de sentir sus dientes clavarse y el placer de estar dentro de su novio lo estaban llevando rápidamente al orgasmo.  
—Más rápido —medio gritó el rubio acariciándose a sí mismo al ritmo que Harry imponía.

Lo besó apasionadamente, mordiendo al final su labio inferior y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Draco justo cuando lo sintió derramarse entre su cuerpo y él mismo; Harry no duro mucho más.

Mientras recuperaba la respiración observó el pecho desnudo de su Slytherin, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y aquella sonrisa que siempre ponía después del orgasmo, y estuvo tentando a decirle que en lugar de festejar el yule como ya lo tenían previsto, se quedaran toda la larga noche haciendo el amor.  
Gruñó un poco cuando la mano del rubio comenzó a acariciar su vientre.

'Bueno', decidió, 'tampoco es como si no lograra convencerlo el próximo año'.  
Y mejor comenzar a demostrarle todo lo que podían hacer en una noche un poco más larga de lo normal.


	11. Vela

**Historias de navidad**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Vela**

En ocasiones, Harry suele identificar a Draco como una luz que iluminó su vida, pero no cualquiera.  
No un sol, una puta vela.  
Lo cual provocaba algo dentro del enorme ego del Slytherin.

Pero Harry sólo sonríe y niega con la cabeza, dándole uno de esos besos que se llevan todo pensamiento coherente. Porque él sabe que Draco llegó siendo una pequeña luz en su oscuridad, que pasaba un poco desapercibida al comienzo de su extraña relación desde la escuela y de pronto iluminó toda su vida, llevándose cualquier miedo que tuviera.  
Y ese era su mejor regalo de navidad.  


* * *

Decidí subir los dos últimos de una vez para ya no tener pendientes con estos drabbles.

Espero que les hayan gustado :D


End file.
